


Blushed

by thediscontent



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Cat Ears, Gogy in a skirt, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wall Sex, i don't really have a good excuse for this one folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thediscontent/pseuds/thediscontent
Summary: george wears a skirt and dream forgets how to act (same)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 963





	Blushed

**Author's Note:**

> so, I bought this skirt and it got me thinking. Also thank u twitter for the cat ear inspiration 🙏🙏🙏, it's much appreciated.

George was smart. Very smart. Smart enough to play all his friends, smart enough to turn situations on their heads, smart enough to know how to make things work for him. He was good at doing that. Intelligent, cunning, and fully aware of how weak Dream was to the desires of the flesh. So, when he lost that bet with Sapnap, he really wasn't all that concerned about the implications. Obviously, he knew what his "punishment," if you could even call it that, would be. The bargain had been struck while Sapnap was drunk out of his mind, and George had been laughing his little head off, cocky, as per usual. Win five games of BedWars and get $2,000 sent directly to his Paypal, or lose, and wear a skirt. Obviously, Sapnap had no idea that George wasn't going to be _that_ embarrassed by this, but it's not like he had to know that, and besides, it was more than likely that he wasn’t going to remember anything that happened. 

He'd lost the very last game, much to Sapnap's drunken delight, jeering loudly before promptly passing out at his desk. Nevertheless , George wasn't one to go back on his word, inebriated or not. So, he bought the skirt without much issue, pink and pleated, short enough to show the tops of his thighs (he'd taken his measurements), and before he could think too much about it, he added some black clip-on cat ears and a set of white thigh highs with matching panties. He cringed slightly at the word and more so at his actions, but he recognized the necessity of it all if he were to achieve what he wanted. 

About a week later, it arrived together in discreet packaging, which George had paid extra for. Dream was out, getting groceries or something, George hadn't asked, but whatever it was, he'd be a while. That meant he'd have enough time to get properly prepared. He took a long bath, shaved his legs, another thing he did his best not to overthink, and took his time getting clean and dry, applying enough creams and lotions that every inch of his skin was soft and plumped, a pink flush covering his pale chest. He felt a little silly, but when he slipped the skirt on, even he could appreciate how good he looked. It was the perfect color, the perfect length, fitting him nicely around the waist and flaring out in pleats around his hips. He spun himself in the mirror, admiring the flashes of skin before rolling the skirt up, making it even shorter, his long legs on display. He pulled the thigh highs on, sliding luxuriously over his skin, white fabric growing sheer as it was stretched out over his knees and hugging tightly around his thigh. The flesh pudged out slightly, a beautiful little spill of skin and muscle, looking good enough to bite. George pinched at it, unsure of how he felt, but eventually proceeded to pull the fabric back up, fitting nicely around his midthigh. The eyelet lace band left about an inch or so of skin exposed before his legs were covered under the skirt. Another spin in the mirror reminded him of the other things still waiting for him. He held up the delicate scrap of fabric, biting at his lips. Dream would be home soon, and George needed to make a decision quickly. Of course, Dream wouldn't tease him, but he still felt a bit embarrassed by the notion of wearing something so intimate. He sat on the bed for a while, deciding to focus on the cat ears. They were soft and rather small, black with little tufts of pink in the center, a blue bow wrapped around the base, adorned with a cute little bell. He nestled them in his hair, clipping them so that they wouldn't fall off his head during vigorous movement. He looked nice, he assured himself. He looked very nice, indeed. He pulled a white sweater over his head, smoothing the skirt out on his lap when he heard the front door chime, the security system letting him know that Dream had arrived. George panicked, throwing away the packaging and, before he could overthink it and psych himself out, he pulled the panties on. They fit perfectly, the thin cotton soft and the lace delicate. George's lips pulled into an alluring smile. 

Dream opened the front door and called out for him. 

"I'm home!" Dream sounded happy, and George couldn't help but smile at the sound of his voice.

"Up here!" George replied, swallowing down his nerves. He slipped into the bathroom connected to their bedroom, listening to Dream's footsteps as he made his way upstairs. He heard the bedroom door open, his heart racing as he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, trying to calm down.

"George? Where you at?" Dream called, a soft lilt to his words. 

"One second," George answered, hoping Dream couldn't hear the way his voice shook. "I'll be out soon." 

"Okay." He heard the bed creak as Dream sat down, taking note of the click of his phone opening. George peered out the door, ever so slightly ajar, seeing that Dream was sitting at the foot of the bed, scrolling through Twitter absentmindedly, his feet tapping on the carpet. George lurched back, meeting his eyes in the mirror again. He lifted his skirt, looking at the way the delicate lingerie fit him, hugging the soft swells of flesh and complimenting the flush that flooded out from under his skin. He let the skirt fall again, straightening out the pleats, pulling his thigh highs back up, and securing the ears nestled in his hair. George took a deep breath; a demure mood fell over him. Dream would like this. 

He stepped out of the bathroom, Dream's eyes still glued to his phone, bells jingling softly. Dream's brow creased, and he lifted his head to look to put a name to the noise, his eyes growing wide and his jaw slackening. His eyes razed over George's body, gasping quietly when he saw how the thigh-highs gripped the plush flesh. He swallowed hard, putting his phone down on the bed beside him. 

"What are you doing?" Dream questioned from where he sat, a dark rasp in his voice. 

George stepped forward hurriedly, almost stumbling until he found himself standing in between Dream's thighs, his hands coming to rest on Dream's shoulders, gripping the black cashmere of his polo neck. His knees knocked against the footboard as he swayed , Dream looked up at him, his breathing growing heavy and slow. He cracked his knuckles, his jaw clenching as his chest hitched.

"Do you like it?" George asked, and nervously, his fingers caressed the back of Dream's neck, pushing into the straining muscles.

"Do I like it?" Dream whispered incredulously, reaching out to touch the fabric in his hand, pinching it between his pointer and his thumb. "I-uh…" He licked his lips. "Yeah, I...I like it a lot."

"Yeah?" George replied, a little breathless. 

Dream swallowed, his hands flexing as if he couldn't quite decide what to do with them, twisting at the pink fabric, wrinkling the hem in his grip. He pulled at it slightly, making George sway gently as he balanced himself out. George decided to be a little brave, decided to push forward, too, and for once, make _Dream_ verbalize himself.

"What do you like about it?"

The skirt flicked up, showing off more of the pale skin. Dream groaned softly, pulling George closer to him, his hand wrapping around George's waist gently. He was slow but decided, shifting George's hips closer to his head. 

Dream looked up at him, lust blowing his pupils out, eyes blackened with want. He leaned forward, pressing his cheek to George's belly, his hand slipping under George's sweater to drag his nails lightly down his spine. " _Fuck,_ George."

George made a soft, vulnerable noise, sending a spike of arousal slicing through Dream's chest, his lungs constricting until it was hard for him to breathe. George threaded his fingers through Dream's hair, massaging at his scalp gently, pulling at the strands as Dream's hands gripped even tighter around his waist. "Your skin is so... _fuck_. It's so soft, baby." 

Dream slipped his thumbs under the front of George's sweater, pulling it up so that the plane of skin between George's navel and the waistline of his skirt was on display. Dream pressed a kiss right against it, his fingertips pressing hard into George's back. Dream looked up, his lips still pressed to George's stomach, eyelids heavy with something George couldn't quite make out, lashes thick and full. His gaze _burned_ ; it made George's skin smolder off his bones, warm bolts of arousal shooting down his spine. He felt his legs weaken, his knees growing heavy, and his thighs shaking with desperation, and as he buckled, Dream caught him, pulling him into his lap, splaying his thighs around his hips. His little cat ears made themselves known, the bells making pleasant little noises as Dream adjusted George in his lap. George blushed, a bit embarrassed at the sound and the quick quirk of his brow that Dream sent him, reaching up to unclip them from his hair until Dream's hands shot up to stop him. Dream gave him a lustful smile, pulling his wrists down to their laps, nosing at George's throat, pressing a kiss to the skin below his actual ear. 

"I like those too." His voice was low enough that George could feel it vibrating through his entire body, a deep rumble in his very bones. Soft enough that George strained to hear him, feeling hypersensitive, tendrils of need reaching out and wrapping itself around his throat. His head spun with the power struggle between them, the undercurrents of that gentle push and pull, that intoxicating little game they played so much. Dream would always win, would always come out on top, finding ways to get into George's head, to make him weak and powerless enough that he'd let Dream do anything he wanted. He was overtly domineering; physical strength and obvious teasing were his favorite tools, holding George down, making him beg and whine until he was the prettiest mess Dream had ever seen. Biting, bruising, harsh kisses, and sweet tongues cherished between the both of them. He could be brutal; he could be soft, but anyway you looked at it, he was in charge. Well, that's what he thought, anyway. 

George invoked subtler forms of manipulation. A flash of soft skin to make Dream forget how to breathe for a moment. A pretty smile to make his chest hurt. Gentle cries to make his hands move, to make him do whatever George asked him to. A skirt and thigh-highs, to make Dream weaker than he'd ever seen him before and cat ears, to make him fucking _melt._ George always had a trick up his sleeve, always fighting for blatant control before quickly giving it up and falling into his practiced routine of coy looks and faux-modesty, all because he knew just what made Dream damn near lose his mind. All this, the swish of his skirt, the supple hug of his socks, kitty ears, and cobalt ribbons in his hair, that's what it was. Control. And he had one final thing to cement his place of power underneath Dream. 

He looked Dream in the eyes, relishing how hungry he looked, running his finger down Dream's angular jawline. He smiled innocently, and when he spoke, he sounded so unsuspecting, so bashful, so fucking _sweet_ , it made Dream shiver.

"Don't you want to see what I'm wearing underneath?"

Dream's gaze darkened, something raw and bloody in his voice as his fingertips ghosted over the lace tops of George's thigh highs. " _Jesus Christ_ , baby."

George just cocked his head in response, his little ears jingling cheerfully. A cunning little looked played over his face, his pink mouth curling into something a bit more coquettish than he meant it to be. Dream took a moment to compose himself, leaning his head down onto George's shoulder as he took a long, shaking breath. He closed his eyes, bidding his heart to thump itself back into a relatively normal pattern, but he was interrupted by George, sliding his hands up Dream's neck, cradling his face in a loving embrace. It would've been soothing if not for the lewd whine George let out from the way Dream's hands wouldn't seem to obey his brain, nor the rest of his body, sliding further up George's legs to rest under his skirt. 

"I wanna see." He rasped. "Show me."

George bit at his lips, arousal buzzing low in his stomach. He twisted a few strands of Dream's hair in his fingers, pulling at it until Dream let out a low noise, rumbling through his chest.

**"** _Now_ **."**

George shivered, the timbre of Dream's voice catching in his throat, Dream's fingers tapping impatiently at the plump flesh of his thighs.

"Make me." He whispered, breath ghosting over Dream's cheekbone. 

Dream let out a broken groan, moving his hands to clasp around George's waist, dipping into the waistline of his skirt. 

Without warning, Dream stood, holding George close to his body, George’s legs wrapping around Dream's torso. George found his back being pressed against a wall, his lips being captured in a hungry kiss, Dream's hands digging into his ass. His fingertips found the lace trimmings of the panties, a gentle smirk pressed against George's mouth. He pushed George's thighs off of him, making him stand on his own legs, leaning over him as George wrapped his arms around Dream's neck. Dream crowded him against the wall, rucking the skirt up in his hands, just _touching_. George made a pretty noise, his ears tinkling as he let his head fall back, tapping against the wall. Dream let him go, flipping him so that he faced the wall, tracing George's ribcage through his sweater, before pressing their hands together against the wall.

"Y'know, if I were to do what I want to do to you, I don't think you could wear this pretty little thing again." He murmured against the skin behind George's ear, a spike of want passing through the kiss.

George tried to turn and look at him, but Dream merely flattened him back against the wall, big, strong hands locked in an embrace with delicate ones, his hips pressing hard against George's ass. He pressed a slow, languid kiss to the back of George's neck, tasting his skin, his soft hair tickling at Dream's nose. George let out a quiet gasp, squeezing his thighs together as Dream retracted one of his hands, gripping both of George's wrists in the palm of his other. Dream slowly reached down, caressing the elegant slope of George's back, feeling the lithe muscles tense and release under his touch, pausing to play with the hem of George's sweater before continuing its journey downwards.

George let out a soft whine, closing his eyes as he felt Dream's hand tighten around his wrists, imagining the bruises he might find decorating them tomorrow morning. Pomegranate handprints staining his skin, marking him as someone else's, as something that was desired. George basked in the warmth, in the searing pain wrapped around his wrists, in the tiny touches traveling down his body, in the heat of Dream's chest pressed against his spine.

Dream ran his fingers down the insides of George's thigh, so light that George couldn't tell exactly where he was being touched, but the sensation of being teased washed over him all the same. He played with the lace of the stockings, stroking over hot, sensitive skin.

"It wouldn't be decent for you to be walking around like that, now would it?"

"C-Clay." George panted, yielding against the weight of his body. 

Dream released his hands, leaving George to brace himself against the wall, flipping up the back of his skirt. Dream groaned, reaching around to cup George through the delicate fabric. George jolted, nails scrabbling at the wall, trying to find a handhold. Slowly, indulgently, Dream pulled them down, hooking his fingers into the sides of the underwear, lace strapping at the digits. Shivers shot up George’s spine as the fabric scraped at his skin. 

"You look so pretty, baby." Dream whispered, playing with the bows on either side of his hips. "All for me, hm?"

George whined, pushing himself back against Dream's body, his ears jingling all the while. "Y-yes."

Dream pulled the panties down to George's knees, lifting his foot to push them down to the floor. A large hand combed gently through George's hair, stroking over the ears. "Cute little kitty."

He slipped his hand back under George's skirt, reaching between his thighs to stroke over the sensitive skin there. He pressed teasingly at George’s ass, pleasantly surprised with how his finger slipped easily inside, virtually without any resistance. 

“Wow, ” He laughed. “Did you really prep yourself?”

George flushed, and as he tried to close his legs, Dream slapped the side of his thigh. 

“Don’t.” Dream glowered, pushing a knee between George’s thighs, forcing them to spread open. Dream pushed George’s chest flush to the wall, his back arching to make his ass press against the stiffness in Dream’s sweatpants. Dream rut his hips against George’s ass, groaning at the friction while George whined in jealousy. 

“Clay, please,” George felt warm hands rest on his hips, one of them sliding between his thighs again, kneading at the flesh until George let his forehead tap the wall, all semblances of modestly slipping out of him. “ _Please_ fuck me.”

Dream let out a heavy sigh, weighed down with the responsibility of controlling himself. He let his fingers slip back inside George, testing how slick he was, feeling lube drip down the back of his hand. His pants grew uncomfortably tight, his dick straining against his pants. George sobbed in frustration, pressing back on Dream’s fingers, which had stilled inside him. Dream pulled them out, wiping them on the fabric of his sweatpants, making George’s thighs shake with strain of holding himself up. Dream cracked his neck, rolling it around lazily, before letting his head fall on George’s shoulder. He gathered the pink fabric of the skirt in his fist, bunching it up in the back so that his ass was completely exposed. His fingers dug into George’s lower back, enjoying the way the white flesh moved under his hands, breathing down George’s spine. He pushed the front of his sweatpants down, pulling out his dick, hot and heavy, pressing it against George’s chilled skin. He rested his dick against George’s ass as he pressed kisses to George’s throat.

“ _Please._ ” George gasped, ragged noises filtering through his throat. Dream laughed, spitting in his hand, wetting his dick with slow strokes, his fingers teasing over his tip. He guided George’s thighs together, ignoring the confused look he received, slicking his thighs with more spit. 

When his dick was sufficiently wet, he leaned close to George, crowding him against the wall, pressing his dick in between George’s thighs, thrusting, the fabric at the tops of his thighs rubbing at it as he fucked back and forth. George whined, pressing his hips back into Dream’s pelvis, desperate for the friction that was so fucking close. He watched as the head of Dream’s dick poked through his thighs, weeping precum at the tip. George was so hard it _hurt_ , and feeling Dream’s very heartbeat between his thighs did little to relieve him.

“Such a good little whore, aren't you?” 

“ _Yes_ , yes-please, Clay, I need you-” George hurried, his words spilling out of his mouth, only shutting up when Dream leaned down to kiss him. 

George had tears in his eyes as he looked back at Dream, his lashes all stuck together. Dream grinned at him, a possessive look in his eye, glinting with arousal. Dream shifted, pressing the head of his dick to George's hole letting it slip inside, catching slightly on the rim. George took a shaky breath, clenching weakly around the tip, his body trying to pull Dream deeper inside him.

“Sweetheart.” Dream breathed, his hands grasping George's hips, slowly sinking inside of him. His fingers drew soft bruises on George’s sharp hip bones, pressing in until he sheathed himself inside completely. George whined, one of his hands falling from the wall to wrap around Dream’s wrist, clutching desperately as he was rocked back and forth from the force of Dream’s thrusts. 

Dream kissed at his skin, the gentle push of hips growing rougher, faster. George keened as Dream gave a particularly rough thrust, brushing past his prostate, his socked feet sliding back, slipping on top of Dream’s as he fought to hold himself up. “ _Ah_ , m-more.” 

“More what?” Dream teased.

“Harder- _fuck_ , ” Dream re-angled his hips, pressing his dick against George’s prostate, basking in the warm tightness surrounding him. “ _Yes,_ yes _-_ like that, _God_ , I-” 

Dream snapped his hips into him, cutting him off, a cry ripping through his throat. George let out a series of moans, arousal sparking even brighter in Dream’s belly. He reached around, grasping George’s length in his hand, his palm almost completely covering the shaft as he stroked it gently. Dream’s fingers wrapped around the head, thumbing over it, pressing into the slit, his eyes hungry, the lewd sound of flesh slapping together filling the bedroom as George shook with pleasure. 

Dream let himself pound into George harder, slamming him up against the wall, pulling his hips down on his dick with every thrust. 

“I-I want to see you.” George whimpered. “Please let me- _ah,_ let me see you.”

Dream pulled out, flipping George around on the wall, lifting him. Their foreheads pressed together as George wrapped his limbs around Dream’s body, his skirt rucked up around his waist as Dream fucked into him, pushing them against the wall. George’s fingers tangled in Dream’s hair, pulling at it as Dream continued to stroke him gently, thrusting into his body as his socks began to slide off his legs with the movement, ears clanging. “So good, baby.” Dream rumbled, deep in his chest. “You're doing so good.” 

Dream felt himself unraveling, tangled heat threading through his belly, his dick throbbing within the snugness of George’s walls. Dream kissed George’s pulse point, stroking him faster, thumbing over the purple head of George’s dick , fucking him hard enough that George gasped, clawing at his shoulders. George's thighs tightened around his waist, sucking bruises onto his throat. 

“Cum for me, baby. C’mon.” He pulled George down, pressing hard into him, snapping his hips until George split apart, cumming into Dream’s hand as he was fucked through his climax. George's eyes rolled back, arching his back, a satisfied moan passing his lips as Dream spilled into him with a few rough thrusts. Blood rushed through his ears as he pressed George against the wall as hard as he could manage, slamming into him until George whined, ragged, and pleaded with him to stop, overstimulation growing unbearable. Dream relented, pressing kisses into George’s flushed chest, licking at his collarbones, pulling the car ears out of his hair, and throwing them to the ground. 

Dream held him in his arms, wrapped tightly around each other, flicking the lights off and stumbling back to fall onto the bed, deeply exhausted. George sprawled out on his chest, feeling Dream’s cum leak out of him and blushing as he saw Dream watch it drip down his thigh. His skirt was still rucked up over his ass, covered in cum and crumpled from Dream’s fists. 

“You-uh.” Dream licked his lips as he turned his head to meet George’s tired eye. “You should wear that more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I don't like the word “panties”? Anywho, if you like, leave me a comment here (honestly say whatever u like, I'll appreciate it anyway). U can also follow me on twt @thediscontent_ If u want, send me a dm or literally anything you want idk. If u send a request, I might do it if I like it enough lol :))) well, I hope u enjoyed!!!! ilyyy


End file.
